Something Good
by AwesomePants87
Summary: Dean and Castiel's son, Hunter, is frightened by a thunderstorm. Dean sings to him to make him feel better. Family fluff ensues. Not an MPREG. :


Hunter sat in bed with wide eyes staring out the window. It was storming outside and the loud noises had woken him up. As the lightening struck, he turned his attention to the shadows moving on his walls and gripped the bed sheets tighter as the next crash of thunder hit. A tree branch knocked against his window and he bolted out of bed running straight to his parent's room. He jumped into their bed, landing with a plop on top of his dads.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Hunter?" Dean exclaimed sitting up in bed. Dean was easily jolted out of sleep; he had to be as a hunter. Being a light sleeper could save your life. Castiel, on the other hand, was still sound asleep. Since becoming human and finally needing rest, Dean learned that Castiel could sleep through anything. Not a very good skill for a hunter but he found it fun trying to startle him awake.

Hunter didn't respond and instead settled onto Dean's lap, putting his arms around his father.

"You're shaking buddy. What's wrong?" Just as he asked, there was a clash of thunder and Dean felt Hunter's arms tighten around him. Dean smiled down at his son and hugged him closer to his chest. "The thunder scaring you, huh? You want to stay here with us tonight?"

Hunter looked up at his father and nodded.

"Daddy," Hunter whispered tentatively. "Can you sing to me like Maria sings to the kids in the movie? It made them feel better."

Dean sighed. Hunter had recently discovered _The Sound of Music_ (thanks to Sam and his girly movies) and fallen in love with it. After watching it, he stood on top of the coffee table and proclaimed that this was his "favoritist" movie of all time. Every morning Hunter would go downstairs and watch _The Sound of Music_ from beginning to end. How a five-year old figured out how to navigate the dvd player Dean would never know but sure enough every morning he woke to _The Sound of Music_. He had seen the movie now more times than he would care to admit - what with the early morning viewings and Hunter insisting that they watch it every movie night (this Saturday will be the 6th time). So Dean was prepared for just this moment, knowing the lyrics to the song like it was a Led Zeppelin track.

He cleared his throat and starting singing in a low voice. "Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things"

Dean leaned back against the headboard, pulling Hunter down with him. Hunter shifted so that he was lying flat on top of Dean, his head resting on Dean's chest and his arms still tightly wrapped around Dean's stomach.

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels, Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles, Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, These are a few of my favorite things"

Dean could feel Hunter relax. His grip loosened and he snuggled closer into Dean's chest, mouthing the words along with him.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, Silver white winters that melt into springs, These are a few of my favorite things"

"Did you do that?" Hunter asked softly

"Do what?"

"Think about your favoritist things when you and papa were fighting the war"

"Yea, sure I did. I thought about your papa and your uncle, my mom and dad, my car and of course all you can eat burgers." Dean finished with a wink.

"Did you feel better?"

_What a loaded question_, Dean thought. How do you explain to a five-year old that sometimes thinking about your favorite things can make you feel better and worse. That sometimes it's more comforting to not think about anything good when the world is falling apart around you. But that's not what this is about and that's not what he needs to hear.

"Yea buddy, it made me feel a lot better."

Hunter smiled and closed his eyes, yawning slightly. "You didn't finish the song daddy."

Dean chuckled. "Well, you interrupted me. Where was I?"

"When the dog bites.."

"When the bee stings, When I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things, And then I don't feel so bad."

Dean could feel from the steady rise and fall of Hunter's chest that he was asleep. He carefully slid his son on to the bed between him and Castiel. As he turned on his side to wrap an arm around Hunter he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"I thought you were asleep,"

"I heard you singing."

"Yea?"

"You should sing more often."

Dean snorted quietly, careful not to wake up Hunter.

"I'm serious," Castiel said. "You should sing to me next time."

"I'll keep that in mind. Next time you can't get to sleep, I'll serenade you with my voice. Any requests? Because I'm thinking some AC/DC."

Castiel stared at Dean and rested his hand on top of the arm Dean had wrapped around Hunter. "Perhaps I had a wicked childhood…."

"Cas," Dean groaned.

"Perhaps I had a miserable youth. But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past there must have been a moment of truth. For here you are standing there loving me, whether or not you should. So somewhere in my youth, or childhood. I must have done something good."

Castiel stopped and smiled at Dean.

"You didn't finish the song." Dean said

"You finish it."

Dean laughed and brought his other hand to rest on Castiel's head, stroking his hair.

"Nothing comes from nothing, nothing ever could, so somewhere in my youth or childhood I must have done something good."

Castiel scooted closer to Dean, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. He pulled away and smiled softly down at Dean before settling back in next to their son.

"That has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever done." Dean said.

"Probably. But you liked it."

And he's right. He did.


End file.
